


Alas de Mariposa

by Ashery24



Series: EmiMickey fic :3 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: "Mickey había apartado a muchos chicos que pretendían a su hermana con una fiereza digna de un león."Solo que esta vez hay algo diferente...
Relationships: Michele Crispino & Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Series: EmiMickey fic :3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Alas de Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Marchu y Francis que fueron las que me han hecho ver el potencial de esta OTP. Y se que la aman así que les escribí esta historia.  
> Como su idioma principal es el Español (como yo) publicó este fic en Español y luego en inglés :3

Mickey había apartado a muchos chicos que pretendían a su hermana con una fiereza digna de un león.

Así que cuando Emil Nekola le pidió ir a cenar, no debería haber sido diferente.

La fiereza del león había estado allí pero por alguna razón el corazón de

Mickey se había saltado un latido y había dejado una sensación de hueco horrible. La extraña sensación fue olvidada pronto por la separación de su hermana.

Mickey, aunque le dolía, sabia que era lo mejor así que actuó por última vez para Sara y se sintió...

Triste, feliz, confundido, aliviado.

Libre.

Más tarde Emil se le acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro y aclaró que no estaba intentando coquetear con su hermana. Cuando Mickey, enfadado pero intentando retenerse, le preguntó porque entonces la había invitado a aquella cena, Mickey respondió, con sinceridad:

-Para estar cerca de tí. Quería conocerte, Mickey.

El corazón de Mickey se salto un latido otra vez pero esta vez no se sintió hueco sino que latió al hermoso ritmo de alas de mariposa.


End file.
